Entity -
Hi, I'm an Italian guy. I wrote here because all the forums banned me, saying to go to other places to tell that stuff from freaks. I know this wiki is English, and I do not really understand this language. So I used, unfortunately, google translate, and I hope you will forgive me if in some places you will not understand a chip. I thought they were just lies. I did not believe all those stories ... Herobrine, Entity 303, Null, etc... but after this story, I took it all back. I was playing, in a new world. I made some wood ... then, venturing into the desert next to the progeny, I found a village. I noticed it because there were many signs in front of it. Everything was written on one thing, a symbol: one less. I thought it was a bug, something or boh ... Anyway, it was not normal. In front of me, I saw a pool of lava, with a block of diamonds in front, totally random. As I approached, the block seemed to change textures, but as soon as I looked at them, I saw the usual block. At some point in the chat was written. Entity - joined the game So, thanks to the wonder that is the AutoJump, I jumped on it. In the snapshot, it became 10 different blocks, one after the other, and threw me into the lava lake. A player appeared in front of me, with a red and purple checkered skin, with the exception of a less written on the chest, in black. He wrote to me in chat: Oh, I'm sorry ... but now you have no escape. The name of the creature was Entity, as it was. Then, once regenerated, I returned to the village. There was no trace of the entity or random block. Meanwhile, now, day and night, changed at random. I saw a hole in a block on the ground. I approached him, but it was too late. Everything under the explosion exploded, and I, I would say miraculously, managed to save myself, falling into a water source in the canyon below. Returning back, however, the view is blocked, and the screen shows buggy frames being above the screen. I was falling for the delay, but it was not lag ... it was simply stuck. So I returned to the source after several attempts. In the end, I came out in the open air. But I did something. All the crowds, from the rabbits to the villagers to the shell ... were those creatures. Before making the screen, I accidentally pressed F3 and I realized that the coordinates were unpacked, and the numbers always decreased more, until they disappeared, and instead of numbers it was formed a phrase: X: I'll Y: Be back Z: Soon in chat, the message of the left entity appeared after which Minecraft closed and the screen became completely red. Gradually it became purple, and changed color faster and faster, and in the end, with a glow, appeared what had begun: a minus black, above the screen that had become the model of the creature's skin. And this was my story, that of Entity Minus. Vanilla 1.12.2 Seed: - Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Seeds Category:Long Pastas Category:First Pastas